


Growing Careless

by Morgana



Series: Thursdays With the Thunderer [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: Loki's always believed in encouraging his brother's kinks. So when Thor's caution slips a bit, Loki knows exactly why - and what to do about it.





	Growing Careless

“Brother, I’m - ah! I’m getting worried about you,” Loki gasped, shifting against Thor as he was pressed up against the wall. “You’re growing careless.”

Thor just grunted and rocked against Loki, seeking his mouth out for a long kiss. “I’m fine. Just.... don’t move, unless it’s - yeah, like that.”

Loki’s hands drifted down to cup Thor’s ass, pulling him in closer, making both of them groan as their cocks met and slid over each other through their clothes. “That’s not what I meant. But if you insist on fucking out here like this... your humans are going to find us...”

He fully expected Thor to urge him into his rooms at the reminder, to hurry him away, but instead, Thor merely groaned and thrust against him again. Loki nipped his ear and thrust back in return. “You wouldn’t want them to come upon this, would you?” he teased. “To see you pinning me here, fucking against me like a desperate unblooded boy?”

Thor sucked in a sharp breath, and Loki felt his cock twitch as he shoved against him a little harder. Interesting. “You remember that, don’t you?” he whispered, squeezing Thor’s ass, driving him against him. “Being so hungry, so eager to come, that we couldn’t even wait to be away from others? We had to rut where we were and try to stay quiet enough to avoid discovery...”

“Yes,” Thor groaned. “Like at the tavern... fuck, Loki...”

The tavern. Now _that_ had been a night to remember. “If I recall correctly, _you_ were the one who climbed onto _my_ cock that night, brother,” Loki gritted out. “So hot and needy that it was all you could do to seat me in the shadows before you sank right down on me and rode me hard while your - ohhhh! - while your friends got our drinks at the bar.”

“They were too fast,” Thor panted, rocking against Loki in a steady rhythm. “I wasn’t done when they got back, so I had to - unh - had to -”

“Had to sit there on my lap, your cock as hard as steel, while I fucked you slowly right in front of your friends,” Loki finished. That had been sweet, having Thor’s ass tight and hot around him, drawing it out as he rocked against him, careful not to give them away through too much motion, knowing at any instant a stray shaft of light or the blaze from a falling log could reveal them. “And then when you came...”

Thor moaned and ground against him. “I wanted to scream, it felt so good.” As it was, he’d let out a sound that Loki had only explained by claiming illness on his behalf. He was fairly certain Fandral had known - between the convenient lack of seats and Thor’s sudden sickness, it was all just too easy to figure out. But to his credit, he’d never so much as breathed a word of suspicion. “And the next morning, when they asked about the wench I’d spent the night with - ohhhhh, yesssss...”

“What do you think they’d have said if they’d known that the wench that squealed so loudly with pleasure was their own brawny prince?” Thor let out a shameless moan, so much like the wanton cries of that night that Loki shuddered at the memory. “What if they’d known just what I did to you? My tongue in your ass, my fingers stroking inside you, making you writhe and beg for my cock...”

“I’ll always beg for it,” Thor gasped. “No matter who might hear. I just - ohhhh, Loki, please...”

“No matter who, brother?” Loki urged Thor on, shoving up to meet him. “You don’t care if Stark sees you with his cameras? If he watches you rut against me and knows it’s because you’re too hot to wait until we’re behind your door?” Thor groaned and began to move faster. “If your little Widow overhears you begging to suck my cock because you need it right that moment and can’t control yourself for even a few minutes?”

Thor shook his head and Loki sucked at his neck, fingers gripping tight to his ass, exulting in the play of muscles under his grip “Or what about your good Captain? He might be shocked, to see you moaning like a bitch in heat, but I don’t think he’d stop watching us.” Not when Loki had seen the Captain’s eyes follow Thor after more than one battle. “They all want you, brother. They see you as a god, as greater than them, and they’d fall to their knees if you so much as held your hand out to them.”

His cock throbbed, delicious sparks of pleasure radiating out from it as Thor moved against him faster, truly fucking against him now. “But I’m the only one who knows the truth,” Loki hissed. “I know that you don’t want them servicing your cock, do you, brother? No, you want to be the one on your knees, the one desperate to be fucked... and that’s why you don’t care if they see. Because you _want_ them to see you for the cock-hungry slut you really are.”

“Loki!” His name was let loose on a hoarse cry as Thor shuddered, hips driving frantically against Loki’s. “Loki, fuck, yes... need it, want it, don’t care,” he muttered, chasing his climax with the same single-mindedness that had seen him winning every last argument and sucking Loki’s cock from Nidavellir to Alfheim and back.

“That’s it, just like that.” Loki turned his head and summoned a faint, flickering image of the Avengers. “Come, Thor... come for me,” he groaned, rubbing his fingers along the rear seam of Thor’s pants. “Come, and show your friends just what a beautiful whore you are...”

He could tell the instant Thor caught sight of the illusion, but he had no idea if he believed it. Not that it mattered, because Thor moaned and thrust against him only twice more before he shouted out, bellowing in pleasure as he came. Within seconds, it was soaking through their pants, a slick heat that had Loki following after Thor, pulsing out shot after shot of his own.

Thor dropped his head down to mouth at Loki’s neck, hips still lazily working, drawing out the last ebbs of pleasure for both of them. “Sometimes I think I do want them to see,” he said quietly. “But that would mean sharing you with them, letting them see you when you come, and that sight should only be for my eyes.”

Loki bit his lip to keep back the words that rose to his tongue, the assurance that he was and ever had been, Thor’s alone. He cast about for something to distract him from the sentiment that was Thor’s most potent weapon, the sweet tenderness that mingled with the heady rush of sex and never failed to lay him low. The Avengers illusion had vanished with his climax, but Loki brought it back with the merest thought, then shifted it so only one figure stood in front of them. “Perhaps you should show the good Captain exactly what it is you love to do on Thursdays,” he suggested, raising one hand to Thor’s shoulder to press him down.

And Thor didn’t argue, just groaned and went to his knees, reaching out to free Loki’s cock, his eyes flicking over to the illusion as he leaned forward to suck him. Loki leaned his head back against the wall as the illusion began to rub himself through his clothes. He was completely secure in the knowledge that no technology could spy on them, just as no human would ever get past his magical barriers, but when the thought of discovery roused Thor to this extent, Loki would be a fool if he didn’t find a way to play along.


End file.
